A Dragon's Tale : Dragonite story
by FrozenSuicune
Summary: Voici les mémoires d'un Dracolosse un peu particulier puisque il s'agit du Pokemon favoris d'un certain champion …. Basé principalement sur les jeux et sur le manga Pokespe.
1. Chapter 1 : Un oeuf dans la Forêt

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Ceci est ma 1**__**ère**__** fanfiction posté sur ce site.**_

_**Ell raconte les mémoires d'un Dracolosse un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agit du Pokemon favoris d'un certain champion ….**_

_**Basé principalement sur les jeux et sur le manga Pokespe**_

_**Les noms sont en anglais la plupart du temps (ça ne gênera personne sur cette plateforme, au contraire je pense ^^)**_

_**Avant que je me prenne une attaque Ultralaser dans la figure, je précise que les personnages cités (exceptés les OC) et Pokemon ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**A dragon's tale**

Je m'appelle Archibald (Archie pour faire court) je suis un fier Dracolosse, le meilleur ami et le plus fidèle allié de celui que je considère comme mon frère même si nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce lui et moi.

Le temps a passé et je ressens le besoin de partager mes souvenirs avant de quitter se monde. Je suis un Pokemon, et même un dragon ne sait pas écrire correctement le langage des humains alors ma belle Lady m'a proposé son aide, heureusement qu'elle est là !

Voici mon histoire. »

Tout commence avec un œuf, cet œuf a été laissé seul dans son nid par sa mère, partie en quête de nourriture à travers la dense forêt de Viridian.

Dans la clairière où le nid était caché, un couple d'humains avait établi un campement à la hâte.

« La mère Dragonair est partie se nourrir dans la rivière, l'éclosion est proche. » Affirma un individu aux cheveux aile de corbeau.

« Proche oui …. La tempête au dessus de nos têtes aussi Arthur et je pense que **–AH !** »

La jeune femme rousse mis ses mains sur ventre arrondie avant de se cambrer de douleur.

« Sarah ! » s'exclama l'homme avec inquiétude. « Allonge toi sous la tente, je vais aller chercher de l'aide. »

« Non ! …. Argh, on n'a plus le temps pour les secours Arthur, je vais accoucher et MAINTENANT ! »

« D'accord très bien, pas de panique, je ne suis pas medecin et encore moins sage femme mais on va improviser …. Restons calme, je vais sortir Dracaufeu pour que tu puisse avoir chaud et rassembler tous ce que l'on a comme fourniture »

La femme acquiesça avant de tourner la tête vers l'endroit où était dissimulé le nid.

La pluie et le vent glaciale faisaient tourbillonner les feuilles mortes dans toutes les sens un homme arracha les quelques feuilles qui s'étaient coller sur son visage. Accroupi dans l'ombre celui-ci attendait le bon moment pour agir, son Mamochon impatient grattait le sol avec sa patte avant.

Le Dragonair revint à son nid, sentant la menace étrangère elle déclencha une puissante attaque twister qui balaya les arbres et força l'inconnu à sortir de sa cachette.

Arthur, apercevant l'inconnu et son pokemon, sorti son Leviator pour protéger son campement et sa femme.

...

* * *

Dans un manoir ancien situé dans une petite ville au pied des montagnes, une dame âgée regardait par la fenêtre, observant les gros nuages noirs qui venaient de l'Est avec inquiétude tout en caressant le long cou d'un Dragonair bleu pâle « oh, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment Nyméria » « Nair ? » questionna le grand serpent en penchant sa tête sur le côté.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le froid de Novembre

**A Dragon's Tale : Dragonite Story**

**Chapter 3 : L'eclosion**

A l'intérieur de la tente Sarah commençait à paniquer, se sentant en danger malgré la présence du type feu de son mari.

Dans un violent effort elle trouva la force de se relever du tas de couvertures où elle s'était allongée. Elle voulait voir qui attaquait si soudainement leur campement la voyant vaciller le Dracaufeu l'attrapa doucement.

Sarah se cramponna au lézard de feu et sortie juste devant l'entrée de la tente, tenant à peine à peine sur ses jambes elle hurla dans le vent et la tourmente le nom de son mari. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement « Sarah ! Ne reste pas là, retourne sous la tente vite ! » S'abritant les yeux elle aperçu la silhouette de l'homme qui faisait face à Arthur, plissant les yeux elle reconnue son ami d'enfance « Jasper …. » murmura t elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Draga poussa un cri à l'attention de sa maîtresse, le pokemon sentait ses forces s'affaiblir de plus en plus et la bulle de protection protégeant la tente de la tempête environnante de tarderait pas à éclater.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Sarah, adieux » soupira Jasper pour lui-même. « Mammochon finissons en avec eux ! Blizzard ! » Ordonna t il au mammouth.

Avant que le couple puisse réagir un flash de lumière aveuglante les força à se couvrir les yeux. Un grand faisceau d'énergie vint percuter le Mammochon, l'envoyant valser contre les arbres à l'autre bout de la clairière, K.O

Quand la vive lumière se dissipa tous purent voir la créature responsable de cette attaque : un large dragon orange atterri d'un battement de ses puissantes ailes dans l'espace entre la tente et Jasper, écartant ses pattes et ses ailes dans un geste protecteur.

« Alastor, c'est bien toi ? » Le dragonite secoua sa tête vers son dresseur avant de rugir de toutes ses forces, son cri pu être entendu à des dizaines de kilomètres malgré les hurlements du vent.

La forêt entière sembla s'agiter au son du rugissement du Dragon et des dizaines de cris de pokemon mécontents se firent entendre dans les alentours.

Jasper désespéré tenta de s'en prendre directement à Arthur resté à l'écart. Alastor réagissant aussi rapide que l'éclair balança une violente attaque Dracocharge droit sur l'homme qui ne pu éviter l'impact, l'envoyant s'écraser brutalement contre le sol.

Se relevant avec difficulté, Jasper sentant la situation lui échapper, retira ses pokemon dans leurs pokeballs et appela son Fearow pour s'enfuir.

quelques instants plus tard il disparut à l'horizon dans la pluie et le brouillard, poursuivi par quelques pokemon sauvages protégeant leurs territoires.

Draga s'effondra à bout de force laissant le vent violent balayé le campement à nouveau. Arthur se précipita vers sa femme, suivi de prêt par son dragonite fraîchement évolué.

« Sarah c'est fini, allonge toi s'il te plaît. »

« Jasper s'est enfui, pourquoi est qu'il s'en prend à nous de cette façon ? »

La jeune ne pu retenir un cri de douleur et se raccrocha avec force au bras de son mari.

« Arthur, le bébé, le bébé arrive ! «

Le Dragon Tamer serra les dents, paniqué par la situation. Un combat pokemon, ou une horde de dragons en furie ne lui procurerait aucune peur mais voir sa femme souffrir du travail de l'accouchement le terrifiait complètement.

La femelle Dragonair rampa près de son dresseur et de son œuf, celui-ci bougeait violemment, il allait éclore d'un moment à un autre.

Plusieurs s'était écoulées depuis l'attaque soudaine de Jasper mais la tempête ne faiblissait pas.

Arthur ferma étroitement toutes les entrées de la grande tente et commanda à son Dracaufeu de réchauffer l'atmosphère en soufflant de la vapeur. Il entassa à la hâte tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à des couvertures et mis le tas à côté de sa femme qui s'était allongé comme auparavant.

Les pokemon étaient conscient qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important et tentaient aider comme ils le pouvaient.

Soudain Alastor quitta son poste à l'entrée de la tente et s'avança dans la tempête il avait entendu une voix à moitié étouffée par le vent.

« Tu as entendu quelque chose ? » demanda son maître en voyant le dragonite s'agiter.

Le dragon orange hocha la tête et parti un peu plus loin vers de grands arbres.

« Qu'est ce se passe ? » demanda Sarah inquiète.

« Alastor a trouvé quelque chose je vais aller voir, essaie de détendre et respire. »

« hugh, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

Le Dragon Tamer retourna à l'extérieur et vit son dragonite lui faire de grands signe.

Derrière un arbre une femme sans âge vêtue d'une cape à capuchon verte foncée se cramponnait à un Chansey de couleur inhabituelle.

« Hey là ! qu'est ce que vous faites dans un endroit pareil en pleine tempête ? »

La femme brandit sa lanterne vers l'avant pour mieux distinguer son interlocuteur.

« Ce dragonair, enfin ce dragonite à présent il semble, est bien à vous ? »

« oui, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! » hurla Arthur pour de faire entendre malgré le vent.

« Bien, ne perdons pas de temps et allons voir votre dame ! « Arthur était pour le moins très surpris par cette déclaration « c'est votre pokemon dragon qui m'a trouvé ! il m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide car vous alliez avoir un petit » Expliqua t elle en voyant le visage menaçant de l'homme.

« Quoi ?! »

Arthur resta bouche bée un instant, suivant des yeux la petite femme qui s'avançait vers la tente avec son Chansey qui serrait fermement dans ses pattes une sacoche en cuir usée.

« Hey ! attendez une minute qui êtes vous, pourquoi …. »

« Ecoutez jeune Dragon Tamer, on n'a pas le temps de poser des questions en plein milieu d'une tempête qui n'est pas de cause naturelle ! si vous voulez bien me montrer où se trouve votre femme je pourrai l'assister pour qu'elle accouche sans trop de problème. »

Il regarda son dragonite guider la femme vers la tente en la protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre les bourrasques et la pluie.

Fronçant les sourcils, Arthur continua d'avancer vers le campement et laissa la femme entrer sans dire un mot.

« Arthur qui est ce ? » demanda Sarah d'une voix essoufflée.

La femme enleva son capuchon, laissant les longs cheveux verts descendre en cascade derrière son dos. Retirant sa cape elle s'agenouilla près d'elle en disant d'une voix douce :

« Je m'appelle Emma, je suis herboriste et guérisseuse habitant Viridian. Je vais vous aider à mettre au monde votre petit » elle prit la main de Sarah entre les siennes dans un geste rassurant.

« Comment est ce …. »

« Vous êtes sage femme ? » coupa Arthur en observant le Chansey fouiller dans sa sacoche et en sortir quelques baies qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« en quelque sorte oui » répondit Emma. « Je vous conseille d'encourager votre femme, mettez vous près d'elle, on va passer une très longue nuit je le sens ! »

Six longues heures passèrent, Sarah serrait désespérément le bras de son mari pour lutter contre la douleur.

Emma l'encourageait à pousser à intervalle régulier tout en lui disant des mots encourageant, le Chansey qu'elle avait appelé Feuille servait d'assistante.

« Encore un petit effort, on y est presque ! je peux voir sa tête, allez continuez à pousser ! »

Sarah rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restait, serra les dents et poussa du plus fort qu'elle pouvait et senti soudainement son corps être libérer d'un pression.

Sonnée par l'effort qu'elle venait d'accomplir elle entendit à peine les cris de protestations du nouveau né.

Près de sa maîtresse, regardant attentivement son œuf niché dans le nid de couvertures se craqueler, Draga émit un cri à l'intention d'Alastor. Le grand dragon orange se fit le plus petit possible et s'approcha de sa compagne en la poussant du museau dans un geste affectif tandis qu'un petit Dratini sortait de sa coquille en se servant de la bosse blanche située sur son front.

Emma avait demandé à faire chauffé de l'eau dans une bassine et qu'on lui apporte des couvertures propres elle fit au jeune père de s'approcher d'elle. Après avoir coupé le cordon ombilical et nettoyé le nourrisson du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle le confia à Arthur qui l'enroula doucement dans une chaude couverture.

« C'est un beau petit garçon ! « s'exclama Emma. « Comment allez vous l'appeler ? »

Arthur se dirigea vers sa femme et plaça leur fils dans ses bras. Elle sourit faiblement, toucha la joue de son enfant et caressa la petite touffe de cheveux roux comme les siens.

« Arthur, dis bonjour à notre fils, Lancelot. »

Le Dragon Tamer sourit et embrassa le front de sa femme.

« Bienvenue dans ce monde, Lancelot Pendragon » murmura t il à l'oreille du bébé qui agita ses petits bras vers son père.

Sarah s'était endormie, tenant fermement son fils dans ses bras, le nourrisson d'à peine quelques heures dormait contre sa mère.

Emma fit signe à Arthur de la suivre à l'extérieur.

La tempête s'était calmée et la pâle lueur de l'aube commençait à éclairer la forêt.

« Lancelot hein ? » déclara la femme en se tournant vers Arthur.

« Oui, Sarah a toujours aimé les légendes des temps anciens, les récits ancestraux de mon clan »

« Vous êtes un membre du clan Pendragon, les légendaires dompteurs de dragons de la ville de Blackthorn de par delà le mont Argent. »

Arthur acquiesça silencieusement.

« hum, Viridian n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour la naissance d'un enfant mais je suppose que c'est le destin qui vous a amené ici, tout comme il m'a fait rencontrer votre dragonair en plein milieu d'une tempête non naturelle qui m'a prise par surprise pendant ma cueillette ! »

« Non en effet, mais je ne crois pas au destin. Nous sommes venus ici car le dragonair de ma femme, Draga, est venu ici pour pondre son œuf et attendre son éclosion. Sarah étant chercheur nous voulions rester jusqu'à l'éclosion mais on ne pensait pas qu'elle allait accoucher si tôt ! les médecins nous avaient affirmés que la naissance serait prévu pour le mois prochain. »

« Vous devriez croire au destin jeune homme ! Aucune chose dans ce monde n'est du au hasard. Cette tempête est l'œuvre d'un puissant Pokemon, un puissant légendaire. Le fait que la tempête s'est arrêtée au moment même où votre fils est venu au monde n'est pas un hasard je peux vous l'assurer ! De même que ce petit Dratini qui a éclos au même moment, ces deux là partageront un lien très profond. Ils seront amenés à faire de grandes choses »

Arthur était confus à la déclaration de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Qu'entendez vous par là ? »

« Oh vous le découvrirez très vite, ce petit est spécial » répondit elle en riant légèrement. « Mon devoir s'arrête ici, je ne peux pas vous en dire d'avantage. »

Son Chansey s'avança vers elle en lui tendant sa cape et la sacoche elle remit sa cape sur ses épaules, rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête et repartie d'où elle était venue.

Le Dragon Tamer repensait toujours à ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt et ne remarqua pas qu'elle n'était plus à côté de lui.

Emma se retourna vers lui une dernière fois :

« Arthur Pendragon, Soyez fort pour surmonter les épreuves qui vous attendent. Et surtout soutenez votre fils, il aura grand besoin de son père dans les années à venir ! »

A peine avait elle finit sa phrase qu'elle disparu parmi les arbres, Arthur tenta de la rattraper pour obtenir de plus amples explications. Il s'attendait à voir une figure encapuchonnée avec un Chansey Shiny mais ne vit personne. C'est comme si elle s'était évaporé dans la nature.

Constatant qu'hurler le nom de la femme à travers les bois ne servait à rien et sentant le froid mordant de novembre engoudrir ses membres, il rebroussa chemin.

Il retourna au campement. Fatigué par la longue nuit et tous les événements qui se bousculait dans sa tête il s'endormi aux côté de sa femme et de son fils entourer par leurs pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3 : l'Eclosion

**A Dragon's Tale : Dragonite Story**

**Chapter 3 : L'eclosion**

A l'intérieur de la tente Sarah commençait à paniquer, se sentant en danger malgré la présence du type feu de son mari.

Dans un violent effort elle trouva la force de se relever du tas de couvertures où elle s'était allongée. Elle voulait voir qui attaquait si soudainement leur campement la voyant vaciller le Dracaufeu l'attrapa doucement.

Sarah se cramponna au lézard de feu et sortie juste devant l'entrée de la tente, tenant à peine à peine sur ses jambes elle hurla dans le vent et la tourmente le nom de son mari. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement « Sarah ! Ne reste pas là, retourne sous la tente vite ! » S'abritant les yeux elle aperçu la silhouette de l'homme qui faisait face à Arthur, plissant les yeux elle reconnue son ami d'enfance « Jasper …. » murmura t elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Draga poussa un cri à l'attention de sa maîtresse, le pokemon sentait ses forces s'affaiblir de plus en plus et la bulle de protection protégeant la tente de la tempête environnante de tarderait pas à éclater.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Sarah, adieux » soupira Jasper pour lui-même. « Mammochon finissons en avec eux ! Blizzard ! » Ordonna t il au mammouth.

Avant que le couple puisse réagir un flash de lumière aveuglante les força à se couvrir les yeux. Un grand faisceau d'énergie vint percuter le Mammochon, l'envoyant valser contre les arbres à l'autre bout de la clairière, K.O

Quand la vive lumière se dissipa tous purent voir la créature responsable de cette attaque : un large dragon orange atterri d'un battement de ses puissantes ailes dans l'espace entre la tente et Jasper, écartant ses pattes et ses ailes dans un geste protecteur.

« Alastor, c'est bien toi ? » Le dragonite secoua sa tête vers son dresseur avant de rugir de toutes ses forces, son cri pu être entendu à des dizaines de kilomètres malgré les hurlements du vent.

La forêt entière sembla s'agiter au son du rugissement du Dragon et des dizaines de cris de pokemon mécontents se firent entendre dans les alentours.

Jasper désespéré tenta de s'en prendre directement à Arthur resté à l'écart. Alastor réagissant aussi rapide que l'éclair balança une violente attaque Dracocharge droit sur l'homme qui ne pu éviter l'impact, l'envoyant s'écraser brutalement contre le sol.

Se relevant avec difficulté, Jasper sentant la situation lui échapper, retira ses pokemon dans leurs pokeballs et appela son Fearow pour s'enfuir.

quelques instants plus tard il disparut à l'horizon dans la pluie et le brouillard, poursuivi par quelques pokemon sauvages protégeant leurs territoires.

Draga s'effondra à bout de force laissant le vent violent balayé le campement à nouveau. Arthur se précipita vers sa femme, suivi de prêt par son dragonite fraîchement évolué.

« Sarah c'est fini, allonge toi s'il te plaît. »

« Jasper s'est enfui, pourquoi est qu'il s'en prend à nous de cette façon ? »

La jeune ne pu retenir un cri de douleur et se raccrocha avec force au bras de son mari.

« Arthur, le bébé, le bébé arrive ! «

Le Dragon Tamer serra les dents, paniqué par la situation. Un combat pokemon, ou une horde de dragons en furie ne lui procurerait aucune peur mais voir sa femme souffrir du travail de l'accouchement le terrifiait complètement.

La femelle Dragonair rampa près de son dresseur et de son œuf, celui-ci bougeait violemment, il allait éclore d'un moment à un autre.

Plusieurs s'était écoulées depuis l'attaque soudaine de Jasper mais la tempête ne faiblissait pas.

Arthur ferma étroitement toutes les entrées de la grande tente et commanda à son Dracaufeu de réchauffer l'atmosphère en soufflant de la vapeur. Il entassa à la hâte tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à des couvertures et mis le tas à côté de sa femme qui s'était allongé comme auparavant.

Les pokemon étaient conscient qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important et tentaient aider comme ils le pouvaient.

Soudain Alastor quitta son poste à l'entrée de la tente et s'avança dans la tempête il avait entendu une voix à moitié étouffée par le vent.

« Tu as entendu quelque chose ? » demanda son maître en voyant le dragonite s'agiter.

Le dragon orange hocha la tête et parti un peu plus loin vers de grands arbres.

« Qu'est ce se passe ? » demanda Sarah inquiète.

« Alastor a trouvé quelque chose je vais aller voir, essaie de détendre et respire. »

« hugh, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

Le Dragon Tamer retourna à l'extérieur et vit son dragonite lui faire de grands signe.

Derrière un arbre une femme sans âge vêtue d'une cape à capuchon verte foncée se cramponnait à un Chansey de couleur inhabituelle.

« Hey là ! qu'est ce que vous faites dans un endroit pareil en pleine tempête ? »

La femme brandit sa lanterne vers l'avant pour mieux distinguer son interlocuteur.

« Ce dragonair, enfin ce dragonite à présent il semble, est bien à vous ? »

« oui, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! » hurla Arthur pour de faire entendre malgré le vent.

« Bien, ne perdons pas de temps et allons voir votre dame ! « Arthur était pour le moins très surpris par cette déclaration « c'est votre pokemon dragon qui m'a trouvé ! il m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide car vous alliez avoir un petit » Expliqua t elle en voyant le visage menaçant de l'homme.

« Quoi ?! »

Arthur resta bouche bée un instant, suivant des yeux la petite femme qui s'avançait vers la tente avec son Chansey qui serrait fermement dans ses pattes une sacoche en cuir usée.

« Hey ! attendez une minute qui êtes vous, pourquoi …. »

« Ecoutez jeune Dragon Tamer, on n'a pas le temps de poser des questions en plein milieu d'une tempête qui n'est pas de cause naturelle ! si vous voulez bien me montrer où se trouve votre femme je pourrai l'assister pour qu'elle accouche sans trop de problème. »

Il regarda son dragonite guider la femme vers la tente en la protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre les bourrasques et la pluie.

Fronçant les sourcils, Arthur continua d'avancer vers le campement et laissa la femme entrer sans dire un mot.

« Arthur qui est ce ? » demanda Sarah d'une voix essoufflée.

La femme enleva son capuchon, laissant les longs cheveux verts descendre en cascade derrière son dos. Retirant sa cape elle s'agenouilla près d'elle en disant d'une voix douce :

« Je m'appelle Emma, je suis herboriste et guérisseuse habitant Viridian. Je vais vous aider à mettre au monde votre petit » elle prit la main de Sarah entre les siennes dans un geste rassurant.

« Comment est ce …. »

« Vous êtes sage femme ? » coupa Arthur en observant le Chansey fouiller dans sa sacoche et en sortir quelques baies qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« en quelque sorte oui » répondit Emma. « Je vous conseille d'encourager votre femme, mettez vous près d'elle, on va passer une très longue nuit je le sens ! »

Six longues heures passèrent, Sarah serrait désespérément le bras de son mari pour lutter contre la douleur.

Emma l'encourageait à pousser à intervalle régulier tout en lui disant des mots encourageant, le Chansey qu'elle avait appelé Feuille servait d'assistante.

« Encore un petit effort, on y est presque ! je peux voir sa tête, allez continuez à pousser ! »

Sarah rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restait, serra les dents et poussa du plus fort qu'elle pouvait et senti soudainement son corps être libérer d'un pression.

Sonnée par l'effort qu'elle venait d'accomplir elle entendit à peine les cris de protestations du nouveau né.

Près de sa maîtresse, regardant attentivement son œuf niché dans le nid de couvertures se craqueler, Draga émit un cri à l'intention d'Alastor. Le grand dragon orange se fit le plus petit possible et s'approcha de sa compagne en la poussant du museau dans un geste affectif tandis qu'un petit Dratini sortait de sa coquille en se servant de la bosse blanche située sur son front.

Emma avait demandé à faire chauffé de l'eau dans une bassine et qu'on lui apporte des couvertures propres elle fit au jeune père de s'approcher d'elle. Après avoir coupé le cordon ombilical et nettoyé le nourrisson du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle le confia à Arthur qui l'enroula doucement dans une chaude couverture.

« C'est un beau petit garçon ! « s'exclama Emma. « Comment allez vous l'appeler ? »

Arthur se dirigea vers sa femme et plaça leur fils dans ses bras. Elle sourit faiblement, toucha la joue de son enfant et caressa la petite touffe de cheveux roux comme les siens.

« Arthur, dis bonjour à notre fils, Lancelot. »

Le Dragon Tamer sourit et embrassa le front de sa femme.

« Bienvenue dans ce monde, Lancelot Pendragon » murmura t il à l'oreille du bébé qui agita ses petits bras vers son père.

Sarah s'était endormie, tenant fermement son fils dans ses bras, le nourrisson d'à peine quelques heures dormait contre sa mère.

Emma fit signe à Arthur de la suivre à l'extérieur.

La tempête s'était calmée et la pâle lueur de l'aube commençait à éclairer la forêt.

« Lancelot hein ? » déclara la femme en se tournant vers Arthur.

« Oui, Sarah a toujours aimé les légendes des temps anciens, les récits ancestraux de mon clan »

« Vous êtes un membre du clan Pendragon, les légendaires dompteurs de dragons de la ville de Blackthorn de par delà le mont Argent. »

Arthur acquiesça silencieusement.

« hum, Viridian n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour la naissance d'un enfant mais je suppose que c'est le destin qui vous a amené ici, tout comme il m'a fait rencontrer votre dragonair en plein milieu d'une tempête non naturelle qui m'a prise par surprise pendant ma cueillette ! »

« Non en effet, mais je ne crois pas au destin. Nous sommes venus ici car le dragonair de ma femme, Draga, est venu ici pour pondre son œuf et attendre son éclosion. Sarah étant chercheur nous voulions rester jusqu'à l'éclosion mais on ne pensait pas qu'elle allait accoucher si tôt ! les médecins nous avaient affirmés que la naissance serait prévu pour le mois prochain. »

« Vous devriez croire au destin jeune homme ! Aucune chose dans ce monde n'est du au hasard. Cette tempête est l'œuvre d'un puissant Pokemon, un puissant légendaire. Le fait que la tempête s'est arrêtée au moment même où votre fils est venu au monde n'est pas un hasard je peux vous l'assurer ! De même que ce petit Dratini qui a éclos au même moment, ces deux là partageront un lien très profond. Ils seront amenés à faire de grandes choses »

Arthur était confus à la déclaration de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Qu'entendez vous par là ? »

« Oh vous le découvrirez très vite, ce petit est spécial » répondit elle en riant légèrement. « Mon devoir s'arrête ici, je ne peux pas vous en dire d'avantage. »

Son Chansey s'avança vers elle en lui tendant sa cape et la sacoche elle remit sa cape sur ses épaules, rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête et repartie d'où elle était venue.

Le Dragon Tamer repensait toujours à ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt et ne remarqua pas qu'elle n'était plus à côté de lui.

Emma se retourna vers lui une dernière fois :

« Arthur Pendragon, Soyez fort pour surmonter les épreuves qui vous attendent. Et surtout soutenez votre fils, il aura grand besoin de son père dans les années à venir ! »

A peine avait elle finit sa phrase qu'elle disparu parmi les arbres, Arthur tenta de la rattraper pour obtenir de plus amples explications. Il s'attendait à voir une figure encapuchonnée avec un Chansey Shiny mais ne vit personne. C'est comme si elle s'était évaporé dans la nature.

Constatant qu'hurler le nom de la femme à travers les bois ne servait à rien et sentant le froid mordant de novembre engoudrir ses membres, il rebroussa chemin.

Il retourna au campement. Fatigué par la longue nuit et tous les événements qui se bousculait dans sa tête il s'endormi aux côté de sa femme et de son fils entourer par leurs pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4 : Les premiers jours

**Attention gros chapitre ! les suivants seront principalement à la première personne.**

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand le Dragon Tamer se réveilla, il s'était endormi vers 6h du matin, harassé de la fatigue des combats précédents et du stress qu'avait provoqué l'accouchement de Sarah.

Ce qu'il pensait être des cris de pokemon sauvages et qui l'avait en partie réveillé, venait en fait de l'intérieur même de la tente. Se frottant les yeux et passant une main dans ses court cheveux aile de cobeau pour se débarasser de la fatigue, Arthur se redressa et aperçu son nouveau Dragonite, Alastor, assis dans un coin, semblant bercer dans ses pattes le Dragonair de Sarah.

Ce qui interloqua le Dragon Tamer c'est que son Dragonite semblait _pleurer_

Il avait l'air très triste et ses grands yeux bleus déversaient un torrent de larmes sur le corps inanimé du serpent bleu qu'il cajolait en gémissant.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai …. » les yeux d'Arthur s'élargir, horrifié par ce que l'acte laissait sous entendre. Sa réaction fut immédiate.

Il se rapprocha de sa femme et lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour la réveiller.

« Sarah, Sarah réveille toi, je crois que Draga est …. Sarah ? Sarah ! »

La jeune femme rousse n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était endormi. La tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, un sourire sur ses lèvres elle tenait fermement son petit garçon nouveau né qui commençait à pleurer : réveillé par les éclats de voix de son père.

Pressant son oreille contre la poitrine de sa femme, il constata que son cœur ne battait plus. Sa peau était glacée et aucun muscle de son corps ne bougeait.

Se mordant la lèvre, il pris son fils des bras de sa femme et berça l'enfant pour calmer ses pleurs.

Trop bouleversé pour pouvoir penser, Arthur resta un long moment à pleurer en silence auprès du corps sans vie de son épouse. Il savait qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'elle meure d'épuisement suite à sa grossesse, les médecins les en avaient informés mais c'était une chose qu'il avait refusé de croire.

Sarah était une jeune femme forte, combative et pleine de vie et qu'une telle chose puisse arriver était inconcevable. Elle avait toujours eu une santé de fer et un forme olympique plutôt sportive elle fonçait très souvent la tête la première dans des situations délicates et parfois même dangereuse, c'est de cette façon qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

Elle explorait les grottes et les refuges naturels de la route au Sud de Blackthorn et n'avait pas de Pokemon avec elle pour assurer sa protection. Observant les pokemon sauvages dans leur milieu naturel et leur interaction avec l'environnement elle pénétra sans s'apercevoir dans le territoire d'une horde de Gravalanch peu amicale.

Arthur s'entraînait dans une clairière tout près et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant aux prises avec une bande de cailloux sur patte très menaçant qui l'encerclaient en grognant et en faisant grincer leurs corps rocheux.

N'hésitant pas une seconde, il envoyant à la rescousse son Leviator et son Draco après quelques Hydrocanon bien placés, les gravalanch sauvages déguerpirent dans les montagnes en faisant tomber derrière eux tout un tas de roches et de terre ensevelissant presque la pauvre Sarah qui était désormais trempée et pleine de boue mais avait un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rivés sur son sauveur.

Et depuis ce jour là il ne l'avait plus jamais quitté.

* * *

Les pleurs du nouveau né le fit sortir de son égarement. Arthur devait réagir vite avant que la santé du bébé ne se dégrade. L'enveloppant dans quasiment toutes les couvertures sèches qu'il pouvait trouver, il rassembla ses Pokemon et sorti dans la clairière.

Toutes les créatures comprirent qu'il s 'était passé quelque chose de grave et ressentaient la tristesse de leur maître. Arthur décida de laisser le camp tel quel le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide en ville ; lui et son Dragonite enveloppèrent les corps de leurs compagnes et fermèrent solidement toutes les entrées de la tente qui furent scellées par un rayon de glace du Leviator.

Le dragon Tamer s'envola ensuite en direction de Viridian City sur le dos d'Alastor, tenant ferment dans ses bras son fils nouveau-né.

A peine avait il atterrit devant le Centre Pokemon qu'il se précipitait à l'intérieur suivit de près par son Dragonite.

Les centres Pokemon sont également de petits hôpitaux où l'on soigne aussi bien les Pokemon que les humains dnt les dresseurs sont les principaux patients car les grands hôpitaux dédiés uniquement aux humains sont situés dans les grandes villes comme Celadon city ou Goldenrod City, et Viridian n'était pas considéré comme une ville importante malgré sa population en constante augmentation.

Après quelques heures et une multitude d'examens et de tests, les infirmières Joy rendirent l'enfant à Arthur.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, pour un prématuré de 4 semaines il est en parfaite santé ! Mais dites nous monsieur, où est sa maman ? D'après nos évaluations ce petit n'a que quelques heure tout comme le petit Dratini que vous nous avez confié et qui n'a pas voulu quitté le bébé, vraiment incroyable ! » Babilla joyeusement l'infirmière aux cheveux rose.

A la mention de Sarah, le regard du Dragon Tamer s'assombrit et il baissa la tête.

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose »

* * *

Tout se passa très vite. En une semaine à peine les funérailles de Sarah furent célébrer dans l'Antre du Dragon et suivant la tradition du Clan elle fut incinérée sur un bûcher flottant dans la caverne la plus profonde de l'Antre qui servait de crypte au Clan, Draga son Dragonair fut incinérée avec elle, et leurs cendres mélangées reposèrent dans une urne de cristal ornée de dragonair gravés qui fut placée dans une alcôve aux côtés des autres membres de la famille Pendragon.

« Mon fils, où est le bébé ? » demanda Enora, l'épouse du chef du Clan, tout en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table noir en bois précieux du grand salon du manoir des Pendragon dans lequel étaient rassemblés la quasi-totalité des membres de la famille.

« C'est vrai ça, quand est ce que tu nous le montres ton rejeton ? Je ne pense pas que Sarah aimerait que tu nous le cache, c'est parce qu'il est si hideux qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde hm ? »

« Uther ! Ça suffit ! Laisse ton frère tranquille. »

« Pardon Mère. » s'excusa le dénommé Uther en étreignant l'épaule de son frère avant de se rasseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il s'était attribué »

Après un long silence Arthur prit la parole d'une voix rauque.

« Mon fils est encore au Centre de Viridian, les infirmières voulaient le garder en observation car il est né avec quatre semaines d'avance. Je pars le chercher lui et le bébé Dratini dans une heure. »

« Ce Dratini est né en même tant que ton fils c'est bien ça ? »

« Exact, Draga est morte d'épuisement, elle avait de graves blessures à cause du combat contre Jasper et peu après Sarah …. »

« Ne te sens pas obligé d'en parler si cela te fait trop de peine. » Affirma Sandra, l'épouse d'Uther

« Ouaip, on est là pour toi frangin. » Assura Uther avec un clin d'œil.

« L'enfant et le petit Dragon sont liés pour la vie. L'un n'ira jamais sans l'autre. » Tout le monde regarda Enora dans la confusion. La mère d'Arthur était réputée dans tous le Clan pour ses prédictions et ses puissants remèdes à base d'herbes médicinales.

« Et bien Arthur, qu'attends tu pour me présenter mon petit fils ? » Demanda Wataru le Chef du Clan assis dans son haut fauteuil de maître en cuir noir, il tapait ses doigts les uns contre les autres, derrière ses larges sourcils broussailleux ses yeux perçants d'une teinte orange sombre dévisageaient son fils.

« Je m'apprêtais à partir, Père. » répondit Arthur en se levant de son siège, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, ses mouvements faisant claquer sa lourde cape noire derrière lui.

« Bien, Uther, Sandra, aidez moi à préparer la chambre pour le petit. » la femme d'un âge certain se mit à rire doucement « Peut être que cela vous donnera des idées »

« Mère ! » S'indigna le fils sous les yeux de sa femme. « C'est pas le moment, mon p'tit frère à besoin de se sentir épauler, on part dans une semaine pour Hoenn, mais ça nous laisse le temps de connaître mon neveu au moins un petit peu. »

« Le pauvre petit chou ne connaîtra jamais sa maman, c'est vraiment triste. » Déclara Sandra d'une voix attristée tout en rangeant quelques affaires dans la chambre qu'avait apprêtée le couple quand Sarah avait su qu'elle était enceinte.

La matriarche prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

« La vie d'une Pendragon n'est pas de tout repos, elle est souvent synonyme de souffrance, d'angoisse et d'épreuves qu'il faut traverser, mais c'est ce qui nous rend plus forte. Garde l'espoir mon enfant, ton tour viendra et toi et Uther agrandiront à vous aussi notre Clan en déclin. »

« Mère ! » S'exclama à nouveau Uther, indigné.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire joyeusement.

* * *

Il faut savoir que quand un membre du Clan, même un membre indirect comme l'était Sarah, étant l'épouse d'Arthur. Une grand fête est célébrée en l'honneur du défunt pendant 3 jours tout membre de la famille cesse ses activités et vient se recueillir dans l'Antre du Dragon qui est alors illuminé de flammes bleues, balisant un chemin menant jusqu'à la crypte dans les profondes cavernes souterraines. On y pleure la disparition du proche dont l'esprit à désormais rejoint le Grand Dragon, protecteur du Clan depuis sa formation il y a très longtemps par le tout premier Dragon Tamer Pendragon.

L'après midi touche à sa fin et le soleil décline doucement vers l'Ouest, derrière le Mont Argent. Une grande créature vient d'atterrir projetant furieusement les feuilles qui jonchent la rue pavée devant le centre Pokemon.

Arthur saute à bas du dos de son Dragonite et marche rapidement vers l'intérieur une infirmière le reconnaît et le guide à travers les couloirs.

« Votre fils est en parfaite santé, nous n'avons plus besoin de le garder ici comme la dit ma collègue pour pouvez repartir chez vous dès ce soir. »

Le Dragon Tamer acquiesça en silence tout en suivant l'infirmière qui monta un étage puis s'arrêta devant une porte portant la plaque « nurserie »

Dans la pièce se trouvaient plusieurs bébés allongés dans de petits berceaux. L'infirmière se dirigea vers l'un deux et pris dans ses bras le nourrisson en le soulevant délicatement dans le berceau vide quelque chose remua et une petite tête bleue clair émergea dans dessous des couvertures et se mis à crier.

L'infirmière soupira.

« A chaque fois que l'on a voulu prendre votre fils ce bébé Dratini s'est mis à pleurer et à crier de toute ses forces, ne se calmant que si on le laissait avec l'enfant. Ne n'ai jamais vu une chose pareil et croyez moi j'en ai vu des choses incroyables » expliqua t elle tout en attrapant le Pokemon qui se nicha rapidement dans les couvertures avec le bébé.

Arthur pris son fils dans ses bras comme le lui tendait l'infirmière, le Dratini le regarda avec de grands yeux curieux, son corps enroulé de faon protective autour de l'enfant.

« J'ai bien l'impression que je n'ai pas eu un fils mais bien deux, pas vrai petit dragon ? »Il gratta avec un doigt le sommet de la tête du bébé Pokemon qui se mis à faire des petits bruits joyeux.

Après avoir rempli quelques papiers administratifs, Arthur s'envola à dos de Dragonite vers Blackthorn City. Il avait commandé à Alastor de voler lentement pour ne pas brusquer les _deux_ bébés qui dormaient dans un couffin.

La nuit été tombée et Arthur se dépêcha de rentrer au manoir car le vent était froid. Sa mère, son frère et son épouse l'attendait de pied ferme dans le hall.

« Ah enfin, j'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu en chemin ! » S'exclama son frère d'une voix forte.

« Uther, parle moins fort tu vas réveiller le petit ! » Répliqua son épouse en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Désolé » Chuchota celui-ci en réponse. Il s'approcha du couffin et recula de surprise quand une petite tête bleue fit son apparition.

« Whoa ! C'est quoi ça !? Mon frère, t'es sûr de ne pas trompé de nurserie ? » S'exclama t il surprit.

De lourds sanglots commèrent à venir du couffin.

« Et bah voilà, tu as tout gagné encore une fois. » soupira Sandra exaspérée.

Enora s'avança alors, Arthur leva le couffin à sa hauteur. Elle tendit les mains et sortit délicatement l'enfant.

« Chut, allons, allons c'est fini » Chuchota t elle tout en le berçant elle tendit une de ses mains vers le couffin que tenait toujours Arthur. « Viens pars ici toi aussi petit dragon » dit elle d'un ton rassurant.

La petite créature sauta dans ses bras et se roula en boule dans les couvertures.

Bercés par le balancement des bras d'Enora ils s'endormirent à nouveau.

« Mon fils, apprends à parler plus doucement dorénavant, les oreilles des enfants sont sensibles au moindre bruit. »

Uther regarda la sol, honteux d'avoir été grondé par sa mère comme un gamin tandis que son frère riait silencieusement.

« Allons dans le salon, il y fait plus chaud et votre père attend. »

La matriarche marcha d'un pas lent vers son mari, suivit de près par Arthur.

« Regarde Wataru, notre petit-fils, n'est t'il pas adorable ? Les dragons l'ont déjà marqué. » Elle posa le bébé dans le giron de son mari. Celui-ci regarda intensivement son petit fils. Une touffe de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant se hérissait sur le sommet de son crâne, les yeux fermés, la bouche à demi ouverte, une de ses toutes petites mains s'agrippait à l'une des petites nageoires laiteuses du Dratini qui dormait roulé en boule à côte de lui la créature n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de la pression sur son « oreille » et dormait comme un bien heureux.

« Une forte aura se dégage de cet enfant. Il a tout pour devenir un grand Dragon Tamer et je l'espère un futur Maître qui fera la fierté de notre Clan, quand il sera en âge je m'occuperai personnellement de son éducation et de son entraînement. »

Le visage d'Arthur s'assombrit.

« Cela ne t'as pas suffit d'essayer avec tes propres fils, maintenant tu veux aussi inclure mon fils dans tes rêves insensés ! Père, aucun membre du Clan n'est devenu véritablement Dragon Master depuis mon arrière grand-père ! On a tous échoué à cette épreuve ! »

« N'as-tu pas entendu ce que ta mère a dit ? Cet enfant est bénit des dieux, il détient un potentiel que personne d'autre ne possède, même pas mes propres fils. Je ferai ce que j'ai décidé pour lui et tu je ferai ce que j'ai décidé pour lui et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire. En tant que Chef du Clan tu me dois obéissance et encore plus en tant que père, ma décision est prise Arthur »

« Au nom de Sarah, promets-moi que tu n'en feras pas ton pion au service de la gloire du Clan comme tu as essayé avec moi et Uther ! »

« Arthur … » averti Enora d'une voix douce.

« Cet enfant, comme tous les autres membres, servira notre Clan selon ma volonté. Et toi mon fils, si tu oses te dresser contre moi alors j'appliquerai nos lois, qu'importe que tu sois de mon sang. » Répondit Wataru d'une voix froide en regardant droit dans les yeux son fils cadet.

Arthur s'empressa de reprendre son fils et se précipita à l'étage vers la chambre qui avait été préparée pour l'enfant. Uther regarda d'un air désolée ses parents et partit à la suite de son frère, Sandra sur ses talons.

Enora posa une main sur celle de son mari.

« N'en veut pas à Arthur, il s'inquiète pour son fils, Sarah vient tout juste de nous quitter et sa perte lui afflige plus de peine que ce qu'il veut bien nous montrer. Je prendrai soin des petits autant que je le peux mais promets moi de ne pas être trop dur avec eux. »

Wataru resta de marbre.

« C'est un Pendragon, il apprendra à être digne de son nom de la même façon que son père et que le père de son père avant lui. »

Son épouse soupira longuement avant d'ajouter d'une voix calme :

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec ton petit fils, il pourrait y avoir de mauvaises surprises au bout du compte, prend garde au Dragon qui sommeille en lui. »

Il grogna en réponse puis se dirigea vers son bureau et ferma la porte le laissant seul à ses réflexions, Enora marcha vers la grande baie vitrée talonnée par son fidèle Dragonair Nyméria. Le long dragon bleu souleva une de ses mains avec son museau en grognant doucement.

« Je sais ma belle, l'avenir promet d'être chaotique. J'espère que j'aurai assez de force et de courage pour éviter une autre catastrophe. »

Elle resta un moment à regarder le ciel couvert de lourds nuages noirs avant de faire son chemin vers l'étage accompagné de son Dragonair.


End file.
